


Beautiful One

by Lindnjean



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Summary: Song entitled Beautiful One that was written on the back of my junkyard guitar





	Beautiful One

There's a story of this girl who stands before you

It's been seldom told in case it might destroy you

It's the average tale of love we struggle with everyday

But it's difference lives among the nature of her way.

Beautiful one does confusion fear your impulse?

Does the unworldly approach run in your hectic veins?

Just as beauty always has and does with endless timing.

Glaze your eyes at this cliche of pain that we are feeling...now.

Pulled apart to blame this forceful unit.

But the movement of your ways seem to conclude it.

Its movement that I'd love to be proven wrong

I say take my script my burn but not my...

Beautiful One

Pulled apart and I put the blame on you dear

Carry the movement of your ways seems to conclude it

Ill hope and sweat to beg that I may be wong

I say take my script my burn but not my...

Beautiful One.

You heard my tale, quite unjust and your empathetic ways are craving my trust

So you come back to me and apologize I love my right, I take in your confusing lies.


End file.
